Various systems for mounting projectors are known, with the projectors being used to display images on a screen or surface. Some such mounting systems provide for mounting or resting the projector on a table or a fixture rising above the floor in front of the screen. Other such systems are configured to suspend the projector from a ceiling in front of the screen. Still other systems mount the projector from a wall adjacent to the screen. With each of the systems, the projector is generally positioned between the user and the screen and between the viewing audience and the screen. Accordingly, the projector may interfere with the ability of at least a portion of the audience to view the projected images on the display screen. Further, light from the projector, which may be intense, may be in the line of sight of the user of the projector, causing discomfort or visual strain. Additionally, when the user stands before the display screen, the projector may cast the user's shadow onto the screen, detracting from the audience's attention or enjoyment of the projected images.
To overcome limitations of using conventional projectors, various short throw projectors and ultra short throw projectors have been developed. These projectors are positioned relatively near to a display screen but still provide a relatively large projected image. When properly mounted, such projectors may mitigate interference effects with the audience, operator discomfort, and shadow effects associated with conventional projectors.
It is common for these projectors to be used in conjunction with an interactive white board (IWB). An IWB is a large interactive display that connects to a computer. A projector projects the computer's desktop onto the board's surface, where users control the computer using a pen, finger or other device. The IWB is typically mounted to a wall. IWBs are used in a variety of settings such as in classrooms at all levels of education, in corporate board rooms and work groups, in training rooms for professional sports coaching, in broadcasting studios and more. IWBs may use one of several types of sensing technology to track interaction on the screen surface: resistive, electromagnetic, infrared optical, laser, ultra-sonic, and camera-based (optical). Interactive whiteboards have some issues similar to regular whiteboards. Permanent markers, for example, can create problems on some interactive whiteboard surfaces. Punctures, dents and other damage to surfaces are a risk, but do not typically occur in the normal course of classroom use.
In these conventional short throw projector mounting systems, an arm having a fixed length extends outwardly from a plate or base which is mounted to a wall surface, typically above the interactive white board which is also mounted to the wall surface. The arm of the short throw projector mounting system has a fixed length which is required, so that the images projected by short throw projector are sharp and focused when viewed on the interactive white board. These conventional short throw projector mounting systems are not adjustable with regard to the distance the short throw projector is from the interactive white board.